Crystal Jewels BETA
Crystal Jewels BETA is the book written by Ernie Rennonson and the book is from the video game of the Crystal Jewels franchise. Based on the Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, the story takes place in the Jarbon region, and introducing characters from the video games. The book was translated in 28 languages, including Japanese, and it was published by Serial Publications. Crystal Jewels Beta is the single novel from Crystal Jewels, and it is one of the bestsellers of SerialLight. Ernie Rennonson have created the novel when he became obsessed with Crystal Jewels. Rennonson have differed the storyline and add some new storyline to make it different from the video game's. Crystal Jewels Beta, with ISBN 978-1-26837-7, the book was originally costed $9.99 a copy, and sold in many bookstores. Plot Kouchu was introduced as a 9 year old boy (10 in the European released) in Justpip Town. Kouchu gained interested in Crystal Monsters. You could control him around the Jarbon region. Since Kouchu stops playing with Marcy and became rivals, Kouchu starts his journey, as a nine year old in Justpip Town. When he jumps out of his door, Sakuro, his childhood friend bumped into him. And Sakuro told Kouchu that there are Crystal Monsters in the lab, but as they sneaked in there, Professof Shari caught them. She says that she doesn't want them in their without permission. Professor Shari gave them Crystal Monsters (Ninecoat, Mouselette, Plantmore(If Kouchu picks Ninecoat, Marcy picks Mouselette, and Sakuro picks Plantmore;If Kouchu picks Mouselette, Marcy picks Plantmore, and Sakuro picks Ninecoat ;If Kouchu picks Plantmore, Marcy picks Ninecoat, and Sakuro picks Mouselette)CJ, and Roaracryst CJ2 Marcy picks the last one.( She was offered an Maruka before Kouchu picks CJ2, then Sakuro picks Munchene). The two rivals now battle, then Kouchu battles Sakuro. Professor Shari then gave both of them the Crystaldex to spot many Crystal Monstersin the Jarbon region, which three Crystal Brawlers building team by catching monsters, and earning badges, which Marcy seems to be up ahead than Sakuro and Kouchu. Kouchu then focus on the rest of the journey, you control him. In his first badge, he defeats Hiderto (Geruki, Sakuro's brother (Crystal Jewels 2)) After getting the first badge, he encounters the Furious Five, who intended to steal the personal fossil. Kouchu encounter the Furious Five, the villians that steal Crystal Monsters. The leader o the Five, Hunter Grai appears in Shuriken City. Hunter Grai was also a gym leader's aid, which Kouchu should challenge before beating the fifth gym leader (Marcy took Hunter Grai's place CJ2 . Then Kouchu spots the Furious Five again in the Cleverland City, one in the Route 7, and one in the Route 30. With seven badges, Kouchu encounters Hunter Grai again, as a gym leader, so Kouchu defeats the last gym leader-And earns the 8th badge, and now Kouchu's ready for the league. Making it to Road of Life and finally to the league, Kouchu challenges all four Crystal Champions. After beating the league,Kouchu found out that Marcy passed before him. After defeating her, Kouchu won and became a Master Champion of the League. In Advance Kingdom, Kouchu continues his journey rather than staying in the league. Between Crystal Jewels 1 or 2&3 (Crystal Jewels 1/2 and Pakular/Advance2) & Kouchu continues his journey, making his way in the Farko region by the lake. But before he goes by the lake, he have to trade with Marcy (if he previously owned a Plantmore) of Sakuro (If he previously have a Mouselette). Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After he is beaten in the battle, He will take you to the famous mountain in the Farko region, and he left. CJ3CJP. In Advance 2, Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After you battle him the first time, he will take you to the battle circle. After you beat the rest of the brawlers, Kouchu is the last one to be beaten. After you beat him, he is gone. You could find him in Battle Z after you get 7 badges, and he will be challenge by you before you beat the eighth gym leader. After that, he will tell you he is going to leave Farko and goes back to Jarbon. But before he vanished, he said that if you have a chance to go to Jarbon, he will give you some TMs in Harris City. Years later, Kouchu sails to the Shigami Islands,and was offered the sphere ball. Kouchu then was challenged by bullies, and they runned away when they're defeated, but found a person named Harri, who wants to bring two orbs to the Dandfordon Region, but he shows that he is one of the Furious Five duo in Crystal Jewels 3. He teams up with Valasa, then she helps with Sakuro, and Marcy, to stop the Furious Five from sending Super waves. Adaptation The book will be adapted to Crystal Jewels Start by April 19, 2019. Publications *The book was published in ThaiThailand in April 10, 2018 *The book was published in Mesopotamian ArabicIraq in February 12, 2012 *The book was published in HakkaChina in May 11, 2016 *The book was published in Ta’izzi-Adeni ArabicYemen in October 6, 2015 *The book was published in HutteseStar Wars in March 15, 2018 *The book was published in LithuanianLithuania in March 20, 2015 *The book was published in Min DongChina in March 9, 2016 *The book was published in SaraikiPakistan in September 27, 2009 *The book was published in EnglishUnited Kingdom in June 17, 2010 *The book was published in NepaliNepal in February 7, 2015 *The book was published in Pahari-PotwariPakistan in February 6, 2018 *The book was published in South Levantine ArabicJordan in April 10, 2016 *The book was published in DothrakiGame of Thrones in September 23, 2010 *The book was published in CatalánAndorra in February 6, 2017 *The book was published in Min ZhongChina in June 28, 2015 *The book was published in TurkmenTurkmenistan in September 3, 2015 *The book was published in Castilian SpanishSpain in October 8, 2014 *The book was published in PalauanPalau in May 13, 2012 *The book was published in DzongkhaBhutan in July 21, 2017 *The book was published in WuChina in March 6, 2012 *The book was published in Moroccan ArabicMorocco in December 7, 2012 *The book was published in Magyar HungarianHungary in October 13, 2011 *The book was published in KyrgyzKyrgyzstan in September 17, 2011 *The book was published in SerbianSerbia in December 26, 2011 *The book was published in KhmerCambodia in March 17, 2019 *The book was published in IsiZuluSouth Africa in January 26, 2017 *The book was published in IndonesianIndonesia in March 23, 2014 *The book was published in SlovenianSlovenia in June 19, 2015 References #1 If You Want To Be A Winner, Change Your CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Philosophy Now! #2 The Ultimate Deal On CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #3 CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA: An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #4 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #5 CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA - So Simple Even Your Kids Can Do It #6 How To Quit CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA In 5 Days #7 Why Most People Will Never Be Great At CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #8 CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Adventures #9 OMG! The Best CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Ever! #10 A Surprising Tool To Help You CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #11 How CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Made Me A Better Salesperson #12 Guaranteed No Stress CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #13 Have You Heard? CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Is Your Best Bet To Grow #14 5 Simple Steps To An Effective CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Strategy #15 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Is No Friend To Small Business #16 5 Ways To Get Through To Your CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #17 There’s Big Money In CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA #18 The CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Mystery Revealed #19 5 Romantic CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA Ideas #20 The Next 3 Things To Immediately Do About CRYSTAL JEWELS BETA